1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an overflow-siphoning device, but more particularly to an overflow-siphoning device adapted for use in controlling excessive amounts of water disposed within a swimming pool or like body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, there are various types of siphoning devices used to control the water level of swimming pools, but these have not been very successful. Each of these known devices has certain features and principles common with the others that do not lend themselves to solving the particular problem at hand.
Almost all swimming pools -- regardless of materials used in the structure thereof -- are intended to form a shell-like container for a body of water. The design for each type of pool may vary; however, they are generally designed to include a peripheral coping of one type or another and a contiguously-formed deck. The coping is positioned about the peripheral pool edge, which is known as the "coping-bond beam section." At this point is where the problem occurs; that is, when too much water is allowed to enter the pool, the water level rises to the joint between the bond beam and the coping -- hence, water seeps thereunder, causing untold damage, particularly to the decking, due to soil expansion.
Various devices and methods have been used to prevent the water in a pool from entering the space between the bond beam and the coping. An expandable water stop may be installed to prevent water from seeping into the soil at the joint. Made of rubber or plastic, the stop can take several forms. The usual type, called a "compressible expansion joint" is poured as a liquid into a gap prepared for it between the deck and the coping when the deck is laid. When the liquid dries, it forms a tight, flexible seal. However, due to pool chemicals, weathering, etc., after a period of time these sealed joints become brittle and separate.
Additional preventive measures have been tried to solve the cracking problem -- including replacing the top three feet of clay around the pool with clean compacted fill. Not only does this have its limitations, but it becomes a very expensive addition to an already costly operation.
A still further problem is the possible underground water pressure that exists with pools that have rigid floors. Since the pool is basically a giant saucer, it can be pushed upward if enough water pressure is allowed to collect beneath the pool; this is particularly dangerous when the pool is emptied for cleaning and repairs, since there is no weight to counteract the pressure.
Thus, it can be understood that excessive amounts of water must be kept from the area surrounding the pool to eliminate damage to the decking and pool structure. Many devices and methods have been used until the present time in the installation of pools and spas; however, none of these acutally provides for diverting the overflow of water, at a large enough volume, and depositing it in an outside area away from the pool.
Hence, the following disclosed invention will describe a device which is very simply designed, yet prevents the above problems from occurring.